Teen Titans go Middle School
by R0BIN
Summary: The Titans are regular teens at a regular school. THey go through some tough times, but pull through. ! Please R&R people this is my first fanfic!uhhh...warning fight scenes! ROBxSTAR!
1. Robins school day

Robin slapped the snooze on his alarm. "Five thirty already?"

He sat up in bed and looked around, and rubbed his eyes. He expected to smell eggs and bacon downstairs cooking on the iron skillet. No fragrance of any kind?

' Wow this is weird,' he thought to himself. His Mom was always up with breakfast ready. He got in the shower, got dressed and walked down the stairs; he called as he went down, "Mom?" No Answer. He jumped down the last few steps and saw all lights off, no sign of anyone at all. ' Hmmmmm...guess dad has today off. He is usually up eating by now' Robin continued to get ready; he ate a bowl of Choco-Crispies and headed to the bathroom upstairs. He brushed his teeth, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He walked down the street around the corner and up to the big sign that read 'Streemington Middle'. He saw a girl he recognized from English class. He walked over determined to find out why no one was at school today. "Hey, why do you have a backpack?" The girl asked, slightly giggling. "Well I was planning on going to school, but there must be some holiday I don't know about, being I am the only one here with a bag."

She giggled again.

"What is so funny?" Robin asked puzzled.

"Well I didn't expect to see somebody going to school on a Saturday..." The girl replied holding back laughs.

"IT'S SATURADY? AWWW MAN," Robin was feeling stupid coming to school on the weekend, "why are you here then?"

"I come here to think."

Robin looked shocked; "You get up this early to come here to think?"

"Yeah, so?" She was really like to sit and think on Saturday mornings of all the things that happened that week.

Robin decided it was no use. "Well I guess there is nothing wrong with that," Robin lied. "Do you mind if I hang around? I couldn't sleep if I tried."

"Sure, I guess. My friend is meeting me here soon, I will introduce you to her."

"Ok, but are you in Mrs.Clarke's English class?" Robin asked wondering if it was her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm in her class to, I knew I recognized you from some were. Starfire right?"

"Well, just call me Star."

"By the way my I'm Robin."

"That's a nice name."

"Uh, ya I guess."

Starfire turned to see a girl walking down the street.

"Oh look! It's Rae!" Starfire waved enthusiastically.

"Hey Star!" She said as she waved back.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Rae I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Robin. Robin, meet Rae. Rae meet Robin."

"Hey." They both said in unison.

Robin didn't really know what to say so he asked, "So, is Rae short for anything?"

"Yeah, it stands for Raven."

"Oh, ok." Robin replied.

"Well, since you people have met now, you guys wanna head to the mall?"

"Sure." Raven said.

"Well, I don't know you too well, but I guess. Wait just a sec." Robin pulled out his flip-phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hey Mom," Robin said into the phone.

"You want to know were I am? I am at school with some friends. I was wondering if I could go over to the mall. Ok, bye." He hung up.

"I can go."

"Good let's go," replied Star.

"I have to stop by my house, put up my book bag."

Raven just now noticed, "Why do you have your book-bag anyway?"

Starfire laughed, "I'll tell you later Rae."

"Ok." Ray replied dryly.

9:00AM Exiting Mall

"That was fun." Starfire announced.

"Yeah, it was." Raven replied.

"I wanted to go to the arcade..." Robin said grumpily.

"Well at least we had fun." Starfire replied laughing.

"Well I am calling Cy and BB." Robin said

"Who are they?" Rae asked.

"Oh just my friends." Robin replied.

"I guess I'll see yall later." Robin announced

"Bye, see ya in English class." Starfire replied.

"Bye." Raven said.


	2. Cy eats like a pig

CHAPTER 2...

Robin walked back to his house and in the door.

"Hey Mom." Robin's mom was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hey Robin."

"What's for lunch? I'm starved."

"We are going to just have sandwiches." His mom was taking out the peanut butter and jelly.

"Uhh...I am going to go call Cy and BB. I will get my sandwich in a second."

"Ok then."

Robin climbed the stairs and went into his bedroom. He took out his phone and called up Cy.

"Hey Cy, what's up?"

"Nuthin' much man."

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

"No, why?"

"You want to go to McDonalds for lunch? My Mom was making PB&J's for lunch."

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

"See you in a minute Cy."

"Ok, bye."

Robin hung up his phone. He walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom I'm gonna meet Cy at McDonalds."

"Ok but be back by 1:00."

"Sure thing."

McDonalds 11:45AM

Robin pushed open the door and walked in to see Cy sitting at a table with a pile of food in front of him.

"Hey! Over here!" Cy called out.

"Hey..." Robin replied examining the pile of food.

"It's only two quarter pounders, three large fries and two large cokes." Cy saw Robin eat one of the fries.

"Hey man get your own fries!" Cy exclaimed.

"You surprise me sometimes how you seem to hold all that food in you and never get fat."Robin said

"I'm a growing football player what can I say?" Cy said laughing.

"I think you stopped growing, your five foot eight!" Robin exclaimed.

"Well maybe I will be one of those seven foot guys." He said defending himself.

"Sure you are..."Robin said sarcastically.

"Hey Cy I am going to get my food." Robin said looking on the wall behind the registers.

"Ok." Cy said not paying attention. Robin walked up to the register and ordered.

"How may I help you?" A lanky teenage boy asked monotonously.

"Uhh, yeah I like to get an quarter punder, no cheese and a medium coke." Robin said looking back at Cy who was noisily chugging down his second coke.

The guy pushed a couple buttons on the computer.

"That'll be a dollar seventy-five."

Robin extracted a five-dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to the guy.

"Your change is three twenty-five."

Robin took the change. He stood there for a few minutes, and the guy handed him a trey.

"Come again." They guy said dully.

Robin walked over to sit across from Cy in the booth.

"Is that all you got?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I don't eat like a pig." Robin replied.

Robin took his sandwich out of the little box it came in.

"I was really hungry." Robin said swallowing food.

Cy laughed, "and you think that is going to fill you up? I ate that much when I was two!" He laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Robin answered.

"Are you ready to go now?" Cy asked finishing his last fry.

"Yeah, I'll take my coke with me." Robin replied feeling rushed.

They put their trash up in the garbage can and left.

"Cy, what time is it?" Robin asked.

He looked down at his watch.

"It's 12:40."Cy replied.

"Oh. I don't have to be home until another fifteen minutes. What do you wanna do?" Robin asked while looking around the little town.

"I don't know." Cy replied thoughtlessly.

"Well then I am gonna just head home." Robin replied to Cy's mindless answer.

"Ok, man see ya later."

"See ya later." Robin replied yawning. 'Maybe it wasn't such as bad idea going to back to sleep...'

Monday morning 5:30AM

Beep! Beep! Beep!

SMACK

(Sound familiar?)

"Not again!" Robin yelled.

Robin went through his normal morning routine and headed for school. He was walking down the street and met Cy on the way, like usual.

"Hey Cy." Robin said as they met up with each other.

"Hey." He replied yawning. "I can't wait for P.E. today!"

"I can." Robin replied looking ready to fall asleep. "I don't like P.E."

"Why not? You do karate." Cy said confused.

"Yeah, but its different. Karate is fun."

They were just now walking up to the school building buzzing with talk and laughter.

"I'm gonna hurry up and get to Homeroom." Robin said not wishing to talk to anyone.

"Ok, I am going over there with the rest of the football team." He answered pointing to the group of guys in team jackets.

"Ok well see ya later."

Later, Robin was running through the back hallways to P.E. as to avoid the crowd. He entered Gym through the back doors. Then walked across the court to the Boy's Locker room. He heard someone was already here...

A big guy and a group of three others had a little shrimpy dude pinned against the wall.

"Alright you little freak, cough up the money!" The big guy said, as he pushed the scrawny dude against the wall harder.

"I don't have any money!" The little guy cried out.

Robin just noticed, it was BB!

"Let him go..."Robin said stepping around the corner.

"What if I don't little man?" The guy replied angrily.

"I'll have to kick your butt." Robin replies getting ready to use what he learned in karate.

"Oh really? Listen guys, he said he is going to kick my butt." The guy said mockingly, dropping BB.

"Are you sure your not going to just leave him alone?" Robin said furious.

"Oh no, I am very sure little man." He said putting his fist up.

"I'm a black belt. I can take you down one hit." Robin said warningly.

The big guy laughed. "Well? Bring it little man, I will deal with your friend later."

"If you want me to...,"Robin replied smiling.

Robin jumped on to the bench and plunged off, roundhouse kicking the guy in the jaw.

They guy yelped and crawled away crying, with a big bloody bruise on his face.

"Anyone else?" Robin said breathing hard.

They just stood there staring at him, eyes full with fear.

"Boo." Robin said calmly.

"AHHHHHHH!" The three screamed in unison and ran off.

"Are you ok, BB?" Robin asked helping him up.

"Wow, Robin, I never knew you could do that kind of thing...,"He said surprised.

"Well, I told Cy. But he never really believed I was a black belt."

"Oh! This is so cool!" BB exclaimed.

"You know you can't tell anyone, right?" Robin asked.

"Awwwww pleeeeease?" BB did a puppy dog face.

"NO! I don't want the whole school to know about me!"

"Ya, but the school dance is coming up, and I think any girl would want to dance with a kung-fu guy."

"I said no." Robin replied feeling annoyed. "Besides I am not even going to the dance."

"Suit yourself..."BB said looking like he was gonna miss the most fun event of the year.

"Let's get to P.E." Robin said ignoring BB's tone of voice.


	3. The Note

CHAPTER 3...

English class 6th period

Robin walked into the room tired from P.E. and slunched down in his usual seat. He turned to see BB sitting behind him.

"Hey what's up BB?" Robin asked tired.

"Nuthhin' much, you?" BB said while geting out his notebook.

"Same. Hey what are we doing today in class?"

" I don't know." BB replied.

Robin layed his head down on his desk.

"Robin!" He looked up to see Star waving, and walking across the room.

"Hey Star."Robin replied. "Oh Star this is BB."

"Nice to meet you." BB said shaking her hand..

"Nice to meet you to."She replied.

Just then Mrs.Clarke walked in. "Everyone sit down, sit down."

She started talking again and midway through class Robin turned to see BB snoring and drooling on his notebook.

"BB," Robin whispered, "Get up! BB! Cmon man!"

"Huh? Fell asleep again? Sorry." BB replied sitting up.

"I'm suprised you havent failed this class yet. You know we have a test tomorow."Robin said staring at BB.

"But I study really hard!" BB replied looking angry.

"What is your grade in English now?" Robin asked laughing.

"Well," BB replied, "it's a D..."

"You have a D? In Enlgish?" Robin asked suprised.

"Leave me alone about it. It's not that bad and it's not a failing grade." BB replied defensivly.

A peice of paper came from nowhere and hit Robin's head.

"Ouch!" Robin said as it fell to his desk. "BB it's from Star."

"I just realized I dont remember her being one of ours freinds last Friday." BB said looking at her across the room.

"Oh, well I met her over the weekend." Robin replied. "But lets open this note now, ok? I will tell you later."

"Ok." BB said looking at Robin opening the note.

Robin opened the note and read what was written in a curly handwriting with pink ink.

"It says: what up? This class is really boring. So I wrote this." Robin said.

Robin wrote back: ya it is, but I don't think we should be writibg notes she'll freak if she finds out.

Robin thtew the note back to Star, she read it, scribbled something down on it, then tossed it back.

It said: omg dont worry we wont get caught!

"Hello? What's this Robin has class?" The tacher said walking up to Robin's desk. She grabbed the note and unfolded it. She then scanned it and said,

"Robin, Starfire please see me after class..." She said ealking back up to her seat. After she set down in her desk the bell rang. Robin gulped and looked over at Starfire. She smiled and rubbed scratched the back of her head as to say, sorry about that.

"Ah, yes Robin and Starfire..." She said eyeballing them back and forth, "I hve a gift for you two..."

She then handed them each a detemtion slip.

"See you on Friday!" Mrs.Clarke said smiling.

"Hold on," Robin said, "I thought detention was on Thursday afternoons?"

She replied still grinning, "Well it usually is. But not for 'note-passers'.

Friday Afternoon 2:30PM

Starfire and Robin were alking down the hall to the detention room.

"I told you we would get cuaght...but no, you wouldn't listen to me." Robin said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well I used to pass notes alot! And I never got caught." Starfire said crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Whats happened has happened." Robin said as they were nearing the room with a sign on it labeled DETENTION.

"Here we are..." Starfire said looking worried.

"It's ok Star...besides, things only get bad when the teacher leaves." Robin said trying to make her feel better.

With the thought of this, she gulped. "I guess that makes me feel better," she lied.

Robin opened the door to see one his most unfavorite people sitting in one of the desks...the big guy he kicked in the locker room.

"Ummm...Star lets sit over here..." He whispered gesturing her to sit as away from the guy as possible.

"Ok, why?" She wispered back to him.

"Just I don't like the way that guy is looking at us. And the tacher does't look like he's felling to good,and you know what that means..." Robin said making sure not to make eye contact with the guy.

"Are you saying he...might have to leave?" She asked lookied more worried than ever.

"Well, let's not say that yet..." Robin reassured her. Just then the teacher got up and he ran out the door and to the bathrooms.

"Can I worry now Robin?" She said looking terrified.

"Not until his and is group get up..." He sayed his voice sounding a little shaky.

"Robin! They are getting up!" She said huddling behind Robin.

"Well, well, well..." The big guy said as he and his group got up. "How did a bunch of goody-goodys like yall end up here? Well?" He said walking slowly towards them. "Not going to answer me? Ok, I can be like that." He pushed Starfire to the ground and said get our litlle bird brain freind boys..." They walked up and grabbed Robin and held him against a wall, taking turns uppercutting him in the stomach.

"Robin?" Starfire said getting up with tears in her eyes.

"Your'e little boyfreind is busy now, ok?" The big guy said to her laughing.

Star slapped him hard in the face.

He just turned around a slapped her harder with the backside of his hand.

"Star!" Robin yelled between two punches. That was all it took to unleash all his anger...

Roin kicked the next guy trying to punch him, and knocked him over a desk. He used all his strength to rip away from the four guy's grips. The first guy came at him and tried to hit him in the face. Robin grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder. The guy let out out a moan, but didn't get up. The second guy tryed to toss a chair at Robin but missed and was returned with a punch to the nose. 'Two more to go' he thought. This time one of guys tried tackling him while the other tried hitting him. To their suprise Robin jumped up and kicked both of them in their stomachs. One of them as still persistent and got up bloody nosed. He never landed a punch before Robin had him down on the ground again. The only one left was the big guy, who was in so much shock he stood there in amazment of Robin fighting abilities. Robin simply walked over and slammed him into the teachers desk. Then he walked over to Starfire who had a giant hand-shaped mark on his face.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"W-w-whoa." She said rubbing her face.

"I'm a black belt by the way." Robin said helping Starfire up of the ground.

"That was amazing...you took down all those guys, and Cinderblock." She said now standing.

"Cinderblock?" Robin asked.

"He is the really big guy, they call him that becuase he is so huge." Starfire replied.

"Oh." Robin replied.

"But you are the first to aver take him out..." Starfire said amazed.

"Really? I geuss I am a bit tougher than I look." Robin said.

End Chapter 3...


	4. Robin asks someone to the dance

CHAPTER 4...

"Yes, Maybe you are stronger than you look." Starfire replied smiling.

The teacher keeping detention walked in...

"WHOA! What happened here you two?" The sick looking teacher asked.

"Well...uummm..." Robin replied not really knowing what to say.

"You beat them up didn't you Robin?" He said looking furious.

"No! No! It wasn't like that. They hit Star and pinned me against a-" Robin was cut off by the man.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing Robin! We have to call your parents. Come with me." And he walked out the door, Robin following glaring at his teacher behind his back. One of the guys on the floor moaned and shook his head side to side. She let out a squeal and an after Robin and the teacher.

"Wait up!" She said as she ran down the hall.

She stopped outside the conference room to hear them talking within...

The teacher sounded angry, "How could you do something like this? I mean I thought you were a good kid. You know I could call the police right now? But, instead here we are calling your parents."

"You don't understand I-" Robin replied frustrated.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" He replied stubbornly to Robin. "Robin, I have to go tend to those kids in the detention room. You stay here, no buts."

Robin growled under his breath.

As the teacher walked out Star walked into the small conference room.

"Uh, hi." She said not looking him in the eyes.

"That idiot doesn't know what he's talking about!" Robin said loudly and angrily.

"No he doesn't know." Star said now looking at his angry face.

"You know I will probably get suspended for this... but I think it was worth it." He said smiling.

Star smiled back.

"Well, I guess detention is over." Robin said breaking up the silence.

"Yes, it is. But I am going to wait up for you." Star declared.

"Uh... ok." Robin replied.

"So why didn't you kick their butts while they were punching you for the first, like five minutes?" Star asked.

"Well, I guess I wasn't angry enough." Robin replied pondering this idea.

"What made you angry enough to break free?" Star asked again.

"Well, I think it was when Cinderblock hit you..." Robin said looking away.

"Oh." Star said blushing avoiding his eyes.

The door to the conference room opened and the teacher walked in... followed by Robin's mom!

"Uh-oh." Robin muttered under his breath.

"You better be saying 'uh-oh' young man!" His mom exclaimed.

"Star, I think you should go now." Robin said angrily glaring at his mom and the teacher.

"I will see you later Robin." She said leaving the room.

"See ya Star." Robin replied turning back to his mom.

"Well, Robin?" His mothered asked demanding a response.

"You don't understand!" He raised his voice. "I did it out of self defense!"

"What do you mean?" His mom asked a little softer.

"Those guys hit Star! Don't forget they pinned me to a wall and took turns knocking the air out of me." Robin said holding up his shirt to reveal a bruised stomach.

"Mr.Westly, you said he went crazy and beat them up for fun." His mom replied looking hard at the man.

Mr.Westly looked a bit nervous, "Well mabye I exaggerated with the whole 'went wild thing'."

"Robin come on, were out of here." His mother said glaring at the teacher.

"Wait," the teacher said, "I am suspending him for at least a day."

With that Robin and his mom left the building.

"Robin, your not in trouble for this," his mom said, "Mr.Westly said you went crazy and attacked those kids."

Robin looked happy at what his mom said.

"Mom," Robin replied, "he would he know he was in the bathroom across the hall the whole time."

"I believe you." She said hugging him.

"So does that mean Monday is going to be like a day off?" Robin asked smiling.

"Yes it does, but you cant leave the house, ok?" His mother asked.

"Sure." Robin said loving the idea of a three-day weekend.

Saturday Morning 10:00AM

Robin tossed and turned in his bed. Robin looked up to see two big emerald eyes staring at him.

He jumped up, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey Robin!" The figure said.

"Star?" Robin jumped back into his bed and hid under his covers except for his face.

"Your mom told me to come right up. She said you might be sleeping." Starfire said to him giggling.

"Well, uh I'll be down in a minute. Ok?" Robin said turning red.

"Ok." She said walking downstairs still giggling.

"Why would my Mom do that to me?" He said pulling on a pair of jeans. He pulled a Black shirt over his head, brushed his teeth and walked down the stairs to see his mom and Star were talking.

"Hey Robin!" Star said smiling wide.

"I told her to go on up, I didn't think you would mind." His mom said.

"I kinda' did mind, Mom." Robin said looking at his mom, but she just smiled and walked into the downstairs hallway and into her bedroom.

"How long were you in my room?" Robin asked.

"Oh just like five minutes. You need to work on that drooling habit." She said laughing.

Robin just blushed.

"Don't worry," she said, "everyone does that sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess." Robin said rubbing the back of his head, looking down.

"So, you wanna go do something?" Star asked.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do?" Robin replied.

"Go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." Robin said slipping on his black Converse.

"Let's go." Star said opening the door.

"Wait, I forgot my cell." Robin said going upstairs to get it.

"Hey Star, were's Robin?" Robins mother asked coming out of her bedroom.

"He went upstairs to get his phone, were going for a walk." She replied.

"Coming Star!" Robin said coming down the last few steps.

They left out the door and walked to the upcoming park entrance.

"Wanna go in the park?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Star replied as they walked on the sidewalk that went through the park.

They walked for a while and Saw a bench a little way from the sidewalk.

"Wanna sit down?" Star asked pointing to the empty bench.

"Yeah." Robin replied. It was just now that Robin realized they were holding hands.

They broke apart and sat down. Robin felt Star lay her head down on his shoulder. He put his arm around the back of her neck.

"Star," Robin asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you have a date for the dance tonight?" Robin asked.

"No..." She replied smiling.

"Would you go with me?" Robin asked smiling back at her.

"Yes, I would love to!" She replied excited.

"Good." He said while looking into her emerald eyes.


End file.
